Overleg gebruiker:TahR78
Oude berichten (let op 56 kb groot) Beste Libertaanse en Libertanische (aber jawohl, Deutsch) politicus Please, kijk hier aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:International_organization. Tis belangrijk. En wordt het niet tijd dat Libertas een nieuwe bestuurder krijgt (verkiezingen ;)) Bucureştean 12 dec 2008 18:43 (UTC) :Ja ;) Maar k gooi mezelf ook in de strijd :P 16 dec 2008 16:15 (UTC) Verander je naam terug Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 16 dec 2008 14:43 (UTC) :Nee. 16 dec 2008 15:45 (UTC) :: Verander je naam terug anders wordt je ter dood veroordeeld Pierlot Adrianusz (ook wel Brotsjie Silance) 17 dec 2008 10:12 (UTC) :::Pierlot, droom maar verder. Je kan me niks maken en stop nu eens met je rare ongein, anders kan je blokkade verdubbeld worden en dat wil ik niet graag doen, maar als je zo raar doet dan doe ik het wel. 17 dec 2008 14:43 (UTC) ::Colenburg? Zie desbetreffende wiki. --Alexandru Latin 20px 16 dec 2008 16:05 (UTC) :::Ja hoor ;D zat het net te lezen. Is t mogelijk om mijn computersysteem ook in Casablancana uit te brengen? 16 dec 2008 16:11 (UTC) ::::De regering is hierbij gevallen ;) Greenday2 16 dec 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Nee hoor ;D 16 dec 2008 19:47 (UTC) ::::::Waarom komen jullie gewoon niet daar naartoe, hier ist het toch dood. Misschien kun je nog iets veroveren bij de komende verkiezingen (A) Alexandru Latin 20px 16 dec 2008 20:08 (UTC) Afzetting? Hierbij geef ik je 2 dagen om te reageren in de Kroeg ;) Er hadden al lang verkiezingen moeten komen; sinds augustus 2008 al... Greenday2 17 apr 2009 16:58 (UTC) verkiezingen Kan ik hiermee helpen?,er staat trouwens dat je minstens 25 bewerkingen de laatste tijd moet hebben gemaakt maar als je oud libertas gebruikers vraagt hebben ze dat niet [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 17 apr 2009 20:13 (UTC) :Hmm, we hebben nog niet echt hulp nodig, we roepen je dan wel ;) over die 25-bewerking-regel, de verkiezingen gaan zeker wat later van start omdat Libertas eerst weer op gang moet komen. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:27 (UTC) ::We zouden ze denk ik beter snel laten vanstart gaan; dit is juist goed om libertas te laten heropleven? PS:Emma McGregor zal stemmen wanneer we beginnen maar heeft geen tijd om zich kandidaat te stellen ;) 84.194.64.219 17 apr 2009 21:33 (UTC) :::Nee, want niemand heeft nog campagnes gemaakt, er moet nog wat duidelijkheid over reglementen zijn, en tja, anders kan niemand zich kandidaat stellen omdat niemand zo 25 bewerkingen laatst heeft gemaakt. Ik denk dat we een paar dagen, misschien week ofzo moeten wachten tot Libertas actiever is, dan kunnen we beginnen met de voorrondes ;) 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:37 (UTC) Hmm ik heb me plannen als minister van transport nog niet afgemaakt, zie ik. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 21:39 (UTC) GP Ligano Ik ga een nieuwe wielerwedstrijd starten, de GP Ligano, ik zoek nog sponsors, geïntereseerd? Greenday2 17 apr 2009 21:47 (UTC) :Libertas Live Company heeft wel interesse.. 15px Tahrim Veltman 17 apr 2009 22:02 (UTC) ::Genoteerd ;) Greenday2 17 apr 2009 22:11 (UTC) :::Alweer een nieuwe wielerwedstrijd?? --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 15:38 (UTC) ::::Tsja... :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::::Tahrim, je hebt een lelyke handtekingen. Greenday, je moet eens een echte wedstrijd houden zoals höjfkètse. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:06 (UTC) :::::: XD Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:08 (UTC) :::::::Je begrypt 't niet è :D --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::::::::Niet wijs doen, OWTB :P Groet, 82.171.95.220 18 apr 2009 16:11 (UTC) :::::::::Sjt. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:12 (UTC) ::::::::::@"Je begrypt..." -> Hoe raad je het? :P Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::::::::::Omdat je niet slim genoeg overkwam met die opmerking ;) höjfkètse = knikkere in 't limburgs. --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mh; kan het er wel inzien nu je het zegt -> "ketsen" Greenday2 18 apr 2009 16:19 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sjiet :P Den maags se noe diener kóp braeken óm chwaat ich noe zègk, succès ;) Ich mót gaon, manzjare (=eten). Hajje! :) --OoWeThBe 18 apr 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Owtb, ga fietsen naar Nyttfron -.- 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Jao, es doe den get aan diener handjteikening deis. Die is väölste groeat :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:04 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nee, is om jou te pesten :) 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Waat mósse jónk? Slaegs? Kóm den meh hie!! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Nee bedant :l 19 apr 2009 10:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Met een fiets? --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:39 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Met een fiets wat? Naar Londen? Is niet te doen joh :l 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:40 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ik ben toch Jezus? Ik kan niet alleen over water lopen! :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Nee, je bent een Limburgse appelflap. Ze houden daar niet van appelflappen. Wedden dat dat oud koninginnetje met haar accent gaat zeggen: GÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWAY! 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:45 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Gelukkig dat Limburgers het koninklijk huis haten dan :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:46 (UTC) Voorstel Verkiezingen Ik heb een voorstel; morgen of overmorgen de inschrijvingen én de campagnes al laten starten gedurende 2 weken; in 2 weken kan ik nog een groot aantal gebruikers (proberen) op te trommelen ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:12 (UTC) :Okee. V.a. aanstaande maandag dan. Zondag is rustdag ;P 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:37 (UTC)l ::Ok :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 10:49 (UTC) :::Lijkt mij ook een handig idee [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 12:21 (UTC) ::::Okee, het volk is er ook mee eens. 19 apr 2009 12:30 (UTC) :::::Anders gewoon nu starten? Heb geen geduld om te wachten :P Want nu is het nog weekend hé :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:39 (UTC) ::::::We hebben niet eens vaststaan welke ministeries er zijn... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:40 (UTC) :::::::Wel, dat doen we op z'n belgisch; DOORSCHUIVEN NAAR DE VOLGENDE REGERING! :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:46 (UTC) ::::::::Nee,niet nu starten :l we moeten eerst dingen regelen... 19 apr 2009 12:57 (UTC) :Wel; regel dan nu al voor morgen? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 12:58 (UTC) ::Roewig. ---OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:59 (UTC) :::Tja, in de kroeg komen we er ook niet uit voor welke ministeries we doen -.- Morgen starten de verkiezing inschrijvingen die een week duren, oke? 19 apr 2009 13:00 (UTC) ::::Geen probleem voor mij ;) Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:01 (UTC) :::::Oke ik ben er wel voor om zo snel mogelijk verkiezingen te organiseren maar dan moet wel bekend zijn welke ministeries er zijn [[Gebruiker:jillids|'ji'llis]] | [[overleg Gebruiker:jillids|'ti'ngen]] 19 apr 2009 13:06 (UTC) ::::::Zie F:V. --!OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:11 (UTC) :::::::Wacht even. 19 apr 2009 13:12 (UTC) ::::::::We moeten niet gaan minderen, --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:14 (UTC) ondertekening Zou je willen ondertekenen met een sjabloon, in plaats van een ondertekening die langer is dan m'n hele overlegpagina bij elkaar :-O Sumurai8 19 apr 2009 12:04 (UTC) :Hehe, eindelijk geen limburger die het vraagt. Voor jou doe ik het ;d 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 12:06 (UTC) :Idd. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) ::Dalik blok ik je voor 1 sec :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:08 (UTC) :::Dan doe ik hetzelfde met jou :D 19 apr 2009 12:09 (UTC) ::::Ik heb je gewaarschuwd al... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 12:10 (UTC) Geregeld worden? Wat moet er nu nog geregeld worden? Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:33 (UTC) :Niets. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:36 (UTC) ::Dan kunnen we evengoed meteen beginnen? :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:38 (UTC) :::Nee :p laten we het officieel doen, vannacht om 00.00 uur mogen de inschrijvingen starten oke ;p Trouwens, welk logo gaan we nog kiezen? 19 apr 2009 13:39 (UTC) ::::Is belachelijk. Begin doch drek. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:40 (UTC) :::::Idd, ik wil beginuuh! :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:40 (UTC) ::::::WE HEBBEN EEN LOGO NODIG! 19 apr 2009 13:41 (UTC) :::::::Pak een stok en sla jezelf met je logo! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:42 (UTC) ::::::::Owtb, doe normaal... Ik begin niet voordat we een logo hebben... Dus Greenday, wat kies je nou? 19 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) :::::::::De jouwe en we hebben een compromis. We beginnen niet direct maar over een kwartier. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:44 (UTC) ::::::::::Okee, over een kwartier beginnen de inschrijvingen tot en met zondag 16.00 uur. 19 apr 2009 13:45 (UTC) :::::::::::Goed. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 13:46 (UTC) :Een logo is niet verplicht ;)Greenday2 19 apr 2009 13:44 (UTC) ::Het is toch nodig, vindt ik. We hebben nu eentje. Verkiezingen 2009 Tahr, ze zyn geen burger... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) :Zag ik al. Trouwens, ik heb me al opgegeven -.- 19 apr 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::Goed zo. --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:44 (UTC) :::Mag ik dan nu vis? 19 apr 2009 14:45 (UTC)